sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brick
"Brick" is the fifth episode of the fourth season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' forty-fourth episode overall. Summary Police Chief Roosevelt threatens to tell SAMCRO of Juice’s African American ancestry and forces Juice to take a sample of the cocaine that SAMCRO is transporting for the Gallindo drug cartel. Meanwhile, the relationship between Federal Agents and local cops may not be as amicable as Lincoln would have Eli believe; and Opie makes a disturbing discovery that leads him to a potentially devastating lapse in judgment. Plot Piney confronts Clay with the news he has read JT’s letters; he promises he’ll stay silent about their content only if Clay gets the MC out of the drug-running business. Gemma visits Otto in prision. Otto reaches out for answers about Luann’s murder. He tells Gemma that he wants to find out the truth, and that Rosevelt told him they found Bobby's DNA on her body and clothing. He says the report is legit and wonders if Bobby killed her. Gemma assures him he didn't. He pointedly tells her to ask Clay what it would feel like to lose the one you love the most. He says the club needs to figure out who killed Luann. This prompts SAMCRO to take a renewed interest in the cold case. SAMCRO brings the truck full of coke to Alvarez and the Mayans. They have to watch it overnight. Alvarez tells his guy Rafi to stick around. Jax tells Miles to lock the crates in the gun room and not let anyone in. Juice nervously checks his phone. Juice goes to meet Roosevelt who asks about the Galindo cartel and says he wants drugs out of Charming. Juice points out that as a sheriff he doesn't have the pull to enforce what he's saying. Roosevelt says he has important friends. Jax brings home giant stacks of cash to Tara, telling her to put it in a safety deposit box in her name. She contemplates it uneasily. Around the table at the clubhouse, Jax says Roosevelt didn't say whose DNA he found on Luann. They try to figure out who was sleeping with Luann. They think it was Georgie Caruso, the porn producer. Clay wants it dealt with. Bobby says nothing. Clay passes out more stacks of cash. Piney stays back to talk to Clay. Piney tells him JT was against drugs and the attention they drew. He knows JT set a meet with Kellan. Piney says there are letters proving JT wanted out and was afraid Clay would do something to stop him. Piney says JT was murdered before he could make the meet, and the letters paint a clear picture who might have done it. Clay says it was an accident, when JT laid his bike down and was crushed by a semi. Piney says Lowell Sr., the only one JT trusted to work on his bike, disappeared the week after. Piney tells Clay to kill the drug mule-ing or he'll let the rest of the club read the letters. Clay says he can't just walk away from the cartel. Piney gives him til the end of the week and tells him he has contingencies in place if anything happens to him. At the porn studio, Bobby talks to Jax, who tells him Roosevelt did tell Otto it was Bobby. They wonder why Roosevelt hasn't questioned Bobby. Opie and Jax visit Lyla at work. She says Georgie's out of the business but her producer Dondo might know where he is. They leave Opie alone in her dressing room. He tosses her drugs in a drawer and sees her prescription bottle and birth control pills. He knocks over her stuff in anger. Dondo talks to Jax, Bobby and Tig. They explain they need to talk to Georgie. Dondo is fired up, saying he loved Luann. He'd love to see Georgie dead. Dondo brings Georgie by, but as soon as he sees the Sons, Georgie's porn star pulls out a gun. They soon tackle Georgie. Juice stares at his text message and tells Chibs there's a crisis at his dispensary. Chibs tells him to go. They have Georgie strung up. the Sons seize the opportunity to use the former porn-king’s questionable new business venture for their own ends. While the Sons’ revenge is temporarily put on hold, it also forces one brother to double-down on his betrayal of another. Clay tells Gemma what Piney said and his threats. He says Piney knew stuff only Clay and JT knew. Clay thinks Tara told him. Gemma doesn't think Tara would hurt the family, but Clay thinks Tara is Piney's contingency. Gemma reminds him who he's talking about. Clay says he had JT killed while he was sleeping with his wife, it won't matter what the reason was, Jax would have his head. Gemma suggests they find the letters instead. She says she'll find them. Gemma makes him promise nothing will happen to Piney or Tara until she does. Clay presents Unser with a fixed up Harley Sportser. Clay tells Unser he thinks Tara has some of JT's letters. He asks Unser to find them and bring them to him. Unser asks if what Tara knows is crippling. Clay doesn't answer. Gemma pulls up as Clay is leaving. Gemma guesses what Clay wanted. She tells Unser where to find the letters in Tara's office. She tells him to bring them to her. Clay cannot get his hands on those letters, she says. Unser breaks into Tara's office while she's home for lunch. He jimmies her office drawer and gets a manila envelope, but it only has photocopies inside. He replaces most of it with blank paper and takes it. In task force HQ, Roosevelt tells Lincoln that Juice will need assurances before he proceeds. Roosevelt thinks they're too savvy not to miss a wire, so he suggests Juice get a sample of the coke so they can confirm where it came from. Roosevelt points out Juice could get killed if he's caught and if word gets out he, as a black sheriff, caused it by playing the race card, it could be bad. Lincoln promises to remove Roosevelt from the record. When Roosevelt leaves, one of his people reminds Lincoln they can't actually do that. He acknowledges this. While Clay and Gemma each take similar steps to recover JT’s letters, their searches dredge up bad memories and mixed emotions for an old friend; it soon becomes apparent that Clay and Gemma have vastly different ideas about the severity of their situation. Unser reads the photocopies, pained. He builds a fire and tosses them on as he hears the rumble of a bike. Clay sees what hes doing and pulls them from the fire. Unser yells at Clay for lying to him about JT. Clay told Unser that JT was weak, but now Unser knows he was just conflicted. He helped Clay cover up the murder by losing paperwork because Clay told him JT would bring violence to Charming. Unser asks if Gemma knows the real reason Clay killed her husband. "What's the matter chief, you afraid the love of your life betrayed you, too?" Clay says. Later, Gemma visits Wayne and sees the charred letters. He says it would have been too painful for her. She thinks it's done. Law enforcement continues to use ethically dubious tactics in their investigation of SAMCRO. Juice meets with Roosevelt, who tells him he wants a coke sample. Roosevelt says they can leave SAMCRO out of it. He gives him two days. They pressure Juice into taking drastic actions that could have life-altering consequences. Clay comes to the porn warehouse to see Georgie, who is denying he had anything to do with Luanne's death. As Jax strings him up, a porn actress clings to Opie, who doesn't seem to mind. Georgie sputters that he has money and connections, which Dondo confirms. He mentions the Matsuki family. Bobby holds a gun to Georgie's head, but Clay has other plans. He suggests they use Georgie's investors to string along Hale for Charming Heights, then have them yank the funding and screw his project. Clay tells Bobby to tell Otto the truth and that they need Georgie for now, but theyll finish him later. Juice rolls up to the coke warehouse, where Filthy Phil (Christopher Reed) is alone out front. Juice goes to do a walk through and lets himself into the locked room with the drugs and opens a crate. He takes out a brick. The prospect comes for him and Juice stuffs a brick down his pants to hide it. Before he can put it back, Alvarez's guy joins them. Juice has to lock up and walk away. He takes the brick into the woods. He wakes up in the morning to the sound of bikes, still holding the brick. Juice sees the Mayans have returned and hides the brick in the woods. At the clubhouse, Opie gets dressed after sleeping with the porn star. Jax starts to chew him out, but Opie tells him about the birth control and morning-after pills he found in Lyla's stuff. Opie tells Jax that nothing with Lyla feels real, he just misses Donna. Unser watches Tara leave her house in the morning. He follows her. Bobby pays Otto a visit. He confesses he was sleeping with Luanne for a few months. Bobby says Luanne didn't love him, that only Otto mattered. Bobby tells him Georgie killed her, but he says they already killed him. The club counts the bricks to hand over to the Mayans. They're one brick light. Everyone looks at everyone else suspiciously. Juice tries to blend into the wall. Church meetings Jax: Otto reached out. Our sheriff has a new lead on Luann's murder. Clay: Told him they found cum in her panties. DNA came back a match. Jax: They didn't give a name, but has to be someone who's been through the system. Juice: Georgie Caruso. Jax: That's always been my guess. Clay: Should've handled this Luann shit when it first happened. Old ladies, they got a way of coming back and biting you in the ass. Jax: If Roosevelt does have proof, he's gonna go after Caruso. We gotta get to him first. Clay: And I want it to happen before Otto gets out of the infirmary and loses visitation. I want a brother to look him in the eye and tell him it's been handled. He deserves that. Juice: Ope, you think Lyla will help us find Georgie? Opie: Yeah, maybe. She's on a shoot today. Chibs: Beautiful thing. Girls in love. Clay: Before we all sail off to the isle of Lesbos, (puts bag on table) for a job well done. (puts money stack in front of everyone) Clay: This is for Kozik, Happy and Miles. Keep this in the safe 'til they get back. Okay fellas, that's it. (everyone but Clay, Bobby and Piney leave. Piney pushes his money stack to the side) Clay: Now if you don't want that, I'm sure I can find somebody that'd be happy to spend it for you. Piney (to Bobby): Close the door when you leave. (Bobby leaves) JT would have never touched drugs. Clay: JT was a good businessman. He would've seen the value in this. Piney: John knew that anything that brought too much heat was bad for the club. That's why he changed his mind about the guns. Remember? Clay: Yeah, he talked about getting us out. Piney: No, he did more than talk. He reached out to Kellan. Set a meet with the IRA. Made a decision to get us out of the gunrunning business. A decision that you couldn't let him live with. Clay: Your near-death experience get you talking to ghosts, old man? Piney: No, not exactly. We found some old letters. John's handwriting. Proof that he wanted out. Proof that he feared you would do something to stop him. Before that meet could ever happen, John Teller was murdered. And the letters? They paint a vivid picture of who did it. Clay: JT laid his bike down on 580, was crushed by a semi. It was an accident. Piney: We'll never know. Lowell Sr. disappeared the next week, and he was the only one JT trusted to work on his bike. Clay (approaches door, turns around): Just what do you get out of this? Piney: It's not about me. (stands up) You kill the drug muling or I'll let the rest of the club read the letters. Clay: You ain't got any letters. Piney (smiles): Okay. Doesn't matter to me. Either way, I get what I want. (walks to the door) Clay: It's a goddamn cartel! I just can't walk away from the deal! Piney: Sure you can. (smacks his money stack away) You got 'til the end of the week to figure it out. And in case you're still thinking about slitting my throat, I wouldn't. I have uh, contingencies in place. (leaves) ---- Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston * William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Special guest stars *Rockmond Dunbar as Eli Roosevelt *Ray McKinnon as Lincoln Potter *David Hasselhoff as Dondo Guest stars *Tom Arnold as Georgie Caruso *Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez *Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla Winston *Kristen Renton as Ima *Frank Potter as Eric Miles *Christopher Reed as Philip 'Filthy Phil' Russell Co-stars *Niko Nicotera as George 'Ratboy' Skogstrom *Jesse Garcia as Rafi *Elise Robertson as AUSA Agent *Matthew Scott Hill as Clipper Uncredited *Kurt Sutter as Otto 'Big Otto' Delaney *Tyler Silva as Abel Teller *Unknown as Thomas Teller Jr. *Unknown as Clubhouse bartender Featured Music * Middle Brother - "Blue Eyes" * Kid Sister - "Control" * FS - "Shake Dat Ass" * Battleme - "Big Score" * Black Box Revelation - "I Think I Like You" * Battleme - "Pocket Full of Flies" Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4